I Breathe For You
by crude
Summary: Oneshot.It's sweet event in which Kaoru is in love with her childhood and best friend.Will she confess her love to him tonight?What happens next?Read to find out.KenKao.Better than it sounds.Don't forget to leave a review.My first oneshot.KENSHINxKAORU.


Hello! it's me again!  
One of my friends gave me a really...ummmnn...sweet idea.I found it sweet and lovely and decided to do a oneshot on it.  
So here it is...!! 

A.N.--- I deeply apologise if it somehow resembles any other story or if any one else has already written a story resembling it.I truly apologise.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**I Breathe For You**

Kaoru gazed up at the stars.Just as she looked up,she saw a falling star.She instantly closed her eyes and made a wish.She wished of a certain someone.

Kaoru was seated on the car's front seat.The car's upper part could be opened and shut back with just a click of the remote.  
A cute redhead was seated beside her on the driver's seat.

Kenshin had mentioned coming to stargaze several times but as Kaoru's parents did'nt approve of Kenshin and hence they could'nt meet while they were present.It's just that Kaoru's dad's business company and Kenshin's dad's company were rivals.  
But luckily,Kaoru's parents were out of the country more than half of the year and were in Japan for only about 4-5 months.So they did't really have any problem.

Now,you may think that Kenshin is Kaoru's lover or boyfriend.Most of the people think.But no,Kenshin is merely Kaoru's childhood friend and also had been next door neighbours for eight years but moved somewhere else few years back.

And what type of guy Kenshin is?Well,he's popular but a quiet guy with a very short temper.He had a girlfriend,Tomoe but later,he dumped her when she called Kaoru a slut.

Kaoru was still looking up when she felt a warm hand on her's.She looked sideways to find Kenshin smiling at her.She was used to it by now,  
he did'nt talk much but made several gestures."It's beautiful,no?",he asked."Yeah,it's breathtaking",Kaoru replied.

Although she was at peace outside,she was just the opposite on the inside.You may wonder.She is in love with Kenshin,her best and childhood friend.  
Yes,you read it right,she's in love with Kenshin since Junior High.Why she did'nt say it till now?She fears that he would refuse her and their friendship would go down the drain.

Nope,she is'nt desperate either.Almost all the guys in school has fallen for her and even proposed her.But she was widely known as stubborn.Her heart's set on Kenshin and that's who she'll love and be with.

But as of now,she is getting really nervous.She has made up her mind to confess her feelings to him tonight.No matter what becomes the aftermath.

She took several long breaths and started.

"Kenshin...ummmnn...do I ever cross your mind?",she asked.His face showed no emotion.  
"NO",was the reply.

But she still went on."Do you like me?" "Not really"  
"Do you want me?" "No" But that did'nt eat up her spirit.

"Would you cry if I left?" "No"  
"Would you live for me?" "No"

"Would you do anything for me?" "Nope"  
"Choose me or your life" "My life"

Kaoru felt her heart break into million pieces.She got up and ran as fast as her feet could take.She could feel tears stinging her eyes.She kept on until she reached a big tree and let the tears flow.

Kenshin was bewildered when she took off so suddenly and ran after her.He saw her stop under a tree and cry her heart out.  
He slowly made his way to her and cupped her cheeks with his hands.She looked up hesitantly.Her face showed intense pain.Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He brought her face closer to his and spoke out.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you are always in my mind.  
The reason I don't like you because I love you.The reason I don't want you because I need you.  
The reason I would'nt cry if you left because I'd die if you left.The reason I would'nt live for you because I'd die for you.  
The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you because I'd do everything and anything for you.The reason I chose my life because you are my life.All because I love you!",finished Kenshin.

It had started to rain heavily all of a sudden now.Kauru was wide eyed at his sudden confession.She was crushed with his reply to her earlier questions.

But it did'nt matter now.All that mattered is that she loved him and he loved her back.Tears started pouring down her rosy cheeks anew but this time,they were the tears of pure happiness and not depression or pain.

With all the energy she had,she yelled back,"I love you too,Kenshin!" and jumped into his arms.

Kenshin took her by her waist and held her high as he started going and swirling around.They both broke into a fit of happy laughter as they kept on playing with each other in the rain.  
Both of them were terribly soaked.But nothing else mattered anymore as long as they were together.

Kenshin,after ages had a genuine happy face as Kaoru stretched her arms about in happiness.

This continued for the whole night as people could hear laughter of pure joy and love kiss the rainy night away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it?Good?Bad?Tell me.

**And please just please leave a review. It encourages me to keep writting and lessen my mistakes...!!**


End file.
